


Adorkable

by sweetlumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Gen, just these two being dorks, this is short I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlumi/pseuds/sweetlumi
Summary: After seeing that this mysterious boy, who always visits Hanamaki´s favourite coffee shop, wears the same sad smile for the last few weeks he finally decides to approach him. He learns a few things about the guy this day. For example that Matsukawa Issei is a huge dork.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So this is my first fanfiction in the Haikyuu fandom, general my first one in English. English is not my first language and I am thankful for every grammatical and/or spelling mistake that you point out so I can correct it! However I hope that you can still enjoy this short fanfiction ^^

It was a beautiful day. The sun shone bright above the city and the wind blew the leaves through the streets.  
You could say that it was a typical autumn day.  
However not for Takahiro Hanamaki.  
He sat in the same spot of his favourite coffe shop, like everyday after his classes, to relax and drank his favourite drink.  
Coffe with a large portion of cream and sugar. Takahiro was often told to drink more manly drinks but he didn't care, he liked his overly sweet coffe.  
That was because he liked pastries and sweets in general.  
His weakness were creampuffs and everybody who knew him well enough used this for their favour.  
How often couldn't he resist the sweet pastries and had to write Oikawa's astrology presentations in exchange?

The young man took a sip of his coffe after a short sigh and stared out of the window. A cat jumped onto the old street, a few crows flew around in hope to find food.   
People were walking down the road in their warm trench coats and scarves and chatted with their friends and family. They laughed, smiled and sighed.  
The strawberry blonde watched them walk by until one specific man catched his view.  
He was tall- maybe about 1,90m?- and muscular. His dark curls were messy under his green beanie and his eyes looked sleepy.   
The man entered the coffe shop and after ordering his drink he sat down in the back corner.  
He came here everyday, like Takahiro, but the guy always wore a sad smile.  
Although Takahiro didn't know him personally he thought that this expression didn't suit the man.   
He seemed like someone who you could pull pranks with and who would be really good company.

Takahiro didn't thought twice when he stood up and walked over to the lonely guy. The latter was in the progress of opening his book- which he has read for the last 2 weeks- when Takahiro sat down on the seat vis-à-vis to him. He stopped in his actions and stared a few seconds at him bevor he raised his voice.  
"Is everything alright?"  
Takahiro shrugged.  
"Yes just wanted to accompany you because.... You looked rather lonely? And maybe sad as well? I don't know what came over me if I'm bothering you I will just go!"  
The man's small smile rose a bit and he shook his head.  
"No, it's no problem you can stay! I always enjoy some company!"  
"I'm relieved! Takahiro Hanamaki is my name by the way."  
"Issei Matsukawa. It's a pleasure to meet you Hanamaki-san"  
"Drop the -san! Just call me Makki and I will call you Mattsun, alright?"  
Mattsun nodded and smiled so bright Takahiro thought he hadn't seen anybody smile brighter in his whole 23 years of living.  
"Dude what's that big smile for? Do you enjoy my company that much?"  
He smirked when Mattsuns ear tips turned a darker shade of pink.  
"Somehow? I don't know.... Almost everybody thinks that I'm a weirdo so I don't have that many friends on campus."  
"Oooooh is that the reason why you always look so sad?"  
Curiosity reflected in Takahiro's eyes when he leaned forward to his company.  
"That's not the reason.... It's a little bit embarrassing but I can identify with the protagonist of the book I'm reading. I feel pity for her because she's going through such a rough phase in her life right now and it effects me so much that I was constantly sad for the last months."  
The strawberry blonde male had to blink. One. Twice. Thrice.  
How could Mattsun be so cute when he talked so passionately about the said book?  
"Dork", he said grinning and then ruffled the taller mans curly mess called hair- which was even messier after Mattsun took off his beanie.  
Mattsun had to laugh at that comment and just shook his head.  
Then it was silent for a few minutes.  
"We should talk more often to each other! I had fun spending time with you!"  
The tall man wrote something down on a piece of paper and then left the coffe shop winking.

Call me sometime, Makki!  
XXXX XXXX XXXX

-Mattsun

"He really is a dork. In fact an extremely adorable one.... Adorkable. Well that's a really good description for him."  
Grinning to himself Takahiro plugged the piece of paper in his backpack and left the shop as well.


End file.
